<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>修女的秘密 by signorina_y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652221">修女的秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y'>signorina_y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在夜里尽情享用16岁修女云的邪神萨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>修女的秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>修女跪在祭坛前，黑色的裙裾在身下散开，如同盛开的花朵。<br/>双手交握在胸口，颤动的低垂的长睫为心灵掩住了门扉。樱粉色的双唇微启，在小巧的舌尖上，隐隐约约地跳动着一些几不可闻的音节。<br/>虔诚的、圣洁的修女正在轻声祷告。<br/>离去之前，神父向祭坛投去了忧心忡忡的一瞥：烛光中，修女谦恭的背影仿佛正随着烛火的摇曳而微微颤抖。<br/>他没来由地感到心悸，说不清自己究竟在担心什么。<br/> “克劳德，”神父担忧地叮嘱，“不要勉强自己。”<br/>一个月前，克劳德修女几乎接替了所有人的巡夜任务。<br/>虽然将灵魂献给了神明，但肉体毕竟无法同精神一般超脱。在深夜里多次起床巡视教堂，意味着不得不将睡眠切割成碎片，得不到充足的休息。修女们白天里还有其他的工作，并不轻松，长此以往，身体或许会先一步支撑不住。<br/>沉重威严的雕花大门在身后缓缓闭合，绷紧的背脊如同卸了力道的弦，稍稍松弛下来。浓密的眼睫蝶翼般翕动，露出被遮掩的碧蓝的瞳仁。<br/>幸好神父没有走上前来。克劳德庆幸地出了一口气——那双天空般漂亮的蓝眼睛里，浅浅地氤氲一层雾气，仿佛酝酿了一场春雨。<br/>他会哭泣的，不过不是现在。<br/>身体已经隐隐地开始躁动，一如之前的夜晚。这让他没有勇气直视神父的眼睛，不敢张嘴回答神父的关心。<br/>他在害怕，害怕自己一睁眼，就泄露了里面赤裸裸的欲念；害怕自己一张嘴，就让羞耻的呻吟控制不住地流淌出来。他努力跪直了身体，好让神父看不出它正因为渴望而止不住颤抖。<br/>萨菲罗斯的一切是如此鲜明地印刻在脑海，以至于克劳德只要闭上眼睛，就能描绘出他性器官的形状，他肌肉坚实的触感，他下体的毛发擦在脸侧，有一点刺痛的痒痒的感觉。<br/>他是个修女，本应无欲无求，将灵魂奉献给上帝，以纯洁的心灵和躯体侍奉神明——原本的应当是这样的。<br/>如果他不曾被选作萨菲罗斯的猎物……<br/>萨菲罗斯，这个强大无比的邪神，究竟如何从茫茫人海中选中了可怜的克劳德，谁都无从得知。可是任谁看见他那副模样，都会立刻认同：没有人会不为这样的美貌怦然心动。<br/>碧蓝的眼眸，皮肤雪白，嘴唇小巧，身姿秀美。诚然这幅外貌并非毫无缺点：肌肤近乎苍白，使得一粒粒浅褐色的雀斑无所遁形；唇瓣的樱粉色太淡，少了几分血色，好似某种不健康的信号；而湛蓝的瞳仁蓝得太饱和太纯粹，令人不禁怀疑这是否是人类基因可以达成的杰作。<br/>修道院的饮食以素粥为主，清淡朴素。年仅十六岁的克劳德修女，尽管正处在少年最旺盛的生长期，身形的成长速度却远不及同龄人。稍显纤瘦的腰肢与双腿，肩膀的厚度尚不足以与成年男子相比。虽然不间断的体力劳作将少年薄薄的肌肉锻炼得紧实有力，身着黑袍的克劳德修女，看上去仍然娇小如少女。<br/>黑色长裙严实地遮住了他的全身，只吝啬地露出这样一副美丽的少年面庞，却正因如此，更为这份美丽平添一派禁忌神圣的意味，诱人浮想联翩。<br/>任谁都会禁不住好奇，那一袭圣洁的黑服之下，究竟掩藏着怎样的风景？<br/>街区的恶势力分子古留根尾曾经宣称自己窥见过克劳德更换衣裙的美妙场景。不过他没能炫耀很久。因为半个月前，他忽然蹊跷地死于家中，头颅被某种强大的力量生生撕下，凶手却未留下任何踪迹。<br/>对于此案警方至今仍无头绪。<br/>许多人从别的街区赶来，只为一睹修女的容颜。但克劳德是个内向沉默的孩子，话很少，浓密的睫毛小扇子似的微垂着，仿佛被眉目间的愁绪压低了。他很和善，但容易受惊，像一只敏感的小鸽子，鲜有人能够成功与他搭上话，动机不纯的家伙们没有一个得逞。<br/>明明只有十六岁，淡淡的哀愁却总是如影随形相伴他左右，为苍白美丽的修女蒙上一层神秘忧郁的面纱。<br/>那低垂的脖颈和眼帘，那蓝色瞳仁里萦绕的忧伤哀愁，那沉默而素净的神情，让年轻的他看起来宛如一个哀婉自矜的未亡人。<br/>越纯洁的珍珠，越引人想玷污。<br/>萨菲罗斯现身的时候，克劳德已几乎支撑不住身体。<br/>恶趣味的邪神一向擅长这类把戏，在真身姗姗来迟之前，要先在精神世界里一点点剥去小修女纯贞的外衣。<br/>第一次被萨菲罗斯侵入意识，小修女惊慌失措。<br/>那一晚他从圣坛上跌下来，不可置信地瞪圆了双眼。庄严肃穆的耶稣像就悬挂在正中央，本应全心全意对神明倾诉祷告的修女，脑海中浮现的却是与男性交媾的淫乱场面——<br/>被剥光了衣服，翘起屁股，像求欢的兽类一样，在男人身下扭动腰肢，肆无忌惮地呻吟，桃红的面色上写满了迷醉，目光迷离。<br/>克劳德惊惶又羞愧，不明白自己为何会忽然生出这样荒唐的念头。处子的矜持与修女的戒律令他本能地为之自责。慌乱中，他手忙脚乱地爬起身，重新跪倒在圣坛前，怀着最虔诚的敬畏反复忏悔，乞求神明的谅解与宽恕。<br/>那时的克劳德尚不知晓，这一晚仅仅只是噩梦的开端。<br/>随后几天，脑海中的画面变得越来越出格放浪：他时而全身赤裸，被绳子绑成门户大开的羞耻姿势；时而将十字架含在口中，主动抱起大腿任人采撷；有一次他甚至看见自己将滚圆的念珠一粒粒塞入下体……<br/>这无疑是他进入修道院以来犯下的最严重的罪过。克劳德惶惶不安，在记录簿上反反复复写下了许多回忆以供忏悔，然而终于还是全部撕掉了——为了不让人发现这些文字，还偷偷生起火盆，抹消了这些出格荒唐的片段在世上留下的最后一丝痕迹。<br/>集体忏悔的日子里，克劳德捧着记录簿，用颤抖不安的声音，心不在焉地对神父念出那些无关紧要的事情：想要美餐一顿的念头、不小心踢倒了一盆花、对过分热情的搭讪者感到不适……<br/>但他绝口不提夜巡，不敢提及任何与夜晚沾边的事情。<br/>他害怕自己一旦开了口，就会如同坏掉的水闸，源源不断地将那些黑夜中的故事尽数倾吐出来。<br/>那是绝对无法见光、不能够见光的秘密。<br/>越来越多的秘密，越来越放浪的夜晚，令他越来越羞愧、自卑，甚至连默默向神明乞求一个虚幻的宽恕都提不起足够的勇气。<br/>即便再如何大度的神明，难道就真的能够宽宥一个在圣像下幻想淫秽之事，在圣坛上与人肆意交合的修女吗？<br/>他也曾尝试过改换行装，去往附近的修道院，为了防止被本院的神父认出声音。在忏悔室里，耐心的神父循循善诱，然而沉重的罪恶感夺去了他的勇气，让他怎么都无法张开口，倾吐自己的心事。<br/>可气的是，造成这一切混乱和困扰的罪魁祸首显然对此毫不在意，或者不如说他原本就是故意的。<br/>不论克劳德再如何自我压抑，颤抖的身体、乱了节奏的呼吸和上升的体温都诚实地出卖了他的情绪。<br/>皮手套包裹的大手落在肩上，男人在他身后蹲下。<br/>首先扫到颊边的是银色的长发，有一点痒；随后是男人的呼吸，暧昧的温热的气流；“克劳德”，低哑磁性的声音呼唤着他的名字，是来自恶魔的召唤。<br/>克劳德呼吸一窒，清楚听见自己乱了节拍的心跳。<br/>身体的热度急速上升，几乎连指尖都要为此颤抖。幻想中的男人与现实重叠，浅粉色的樱唇翕动，却只能吐出急促的、混乱的气音。<br/>他在恐惧吗，在绝望吗，亦或是——在期待呢？<br/>湿热的、柔软的舌尖点在脸侧，缓慢而随意地舔舐了几下。对于一个修女来说，无疑已经是极下流的冒犯。<br/>而这不过是一切开始之前一个小小的招呼，甚至算不上前菜。<br/>“克劳德，”拉长的尾音抑扬婉转，仿佛在问候热恋的情人，“好久不见。”<br/>被掀开长袍下摆，扣着脑袋按在圣坛上的时候，克劳德迷迷糊糊地想着：距离他们上一次在这里交合，已经过去了整整一天。<br/>真的好久。<br/>尽管幻想中的画面是极乐天堂，真正的交合，怎么都做不到全无痛苦。<br/>成熟男人的身躯，尤其是这样一具高大而壮硕的成熟男人的身躯，对于尚未成年的修女而言简直如同巨人一般，大得实在有些过分了。<br/>缺少润滑的身体被开拓到极限，克劳德痛到面色发白，缩紧了身体，下意识抓紧了手边的衣散开的衣袍，拼命咽下了冲到嘴边的痛呼。。<br/>自从粗暴地将年轻的修女拖入情欲世界，他们之间的交媾没有一次称得上柔情体贴。这样一具柔白细腻的身躯，被烛光抹上一层金色的蜜糖色光泽，反而更激起男人凌虐的欲望。大掌不断落在臀肉上，抽打，痛得克修女不住扭动身体，似乎想要逃离这没来由的惩罚，但全然徒劳。<br/>艳红的掌印堆叠，积起一层红肿，蜜桃似的。<br/>这样的性爱没有技巧可言，仅仅凭借体格与力量的优势，已足以让高大的男人掌控全局。娇小的修女被按在圣坛的小桌子上，屁股高高抬起，仿佛献给神明的祭品。<br/>真正享用他的却是位邪神。<br/>邪神居高临下，随心所欲地鞭笞这具身体，欣赏他随着自己的动作在身下耸动，红紫肿胀的狰狞的性器在圆润小巧的臀瓣间进出，令泛红的双腿止不住打颤。<br/>修女似乎也知道自己这幅模样有多么淫荡，所以将头深深地埋在臂弯中，只有从唇间泄出的泣音不时闷闷地传出来。<br/>既是邪神，当然不满足于这样单方面的肉体侵略。他的力量完全可以连小修女的精神世界也一并掌控，将他塑造成全无自主意识的傀儡，但他偏偏不这么做。<br/>大掌从头顶滑下去，扳起修女的下巴，迫使他抬起头望向前方。<br/>圣子受难的雕像悬挂在眼前，而身下的小桌是神父用来布施讲演的地方。他曾在这里受洗，在这里发愿，在这里许下恪守戒律的诺言。<br/>每个月他还会在这里对神父细数自己的罪过与忏悔，并请求宽恕。<br/>可是神父会知道吗，会知道他像此刻这般，伏倒在邪神的身前，不知廉耻，像街边最廉价的婊子，任由对方发泄欲望吗？<br/>肉体处在极乐的天堂，心却一分分朝着地狱坠落。<br/>他是淫荡的，不贞洁的，不诚实的。如此轻易地接受了恶魔的诱惑，并企图对神父隐瞒自己的罪过。<br/>可是神什么都知道。他在神的眼前呻吟，在神的眼前高潮。<br/>克劳德痛苦地合上眼睛。从抖动的羽睫中，滚下大颗晶莹的泪珠。<br/>修女的眼泪向来是他们的助兴剂，他哭得越是压抑，男人的兴致越发高涨。大手钳住修女的髋骨，他扬起下巴，带着一种上位者的掌控全局的无上愉悦，释放在这具身体里。<br/>激烈的性爱和高潮几乎耗尽了修女的力气。欢爱后的身体滑落下来，无力地倚靠在桌边。但邪神还不打算放过他，这于他而言不过是开胃的前戏，今夜的正餐才刚刚开始。<br/>小修女被拎着后颈提起来，像捉起一只幼猫。<br/>他的体型还未长成，要跪直了才能挨到男人的胯部，所以被迫立直了身体，尽管双腿还因为刚才激烈的性爱而绵软无力。<br/>男人的性器官才从他体内离开，亮晶晶的，全是他自己的体液和男人的精液，湿漉漉的散发着情欲的气息，混合男性私处腥膻的体味，无论气味还是味道都算不上好。而那些被留在体内的精液，也因为姿势的改变，在肠道中极缓极粘稠地滑动。<br/>夜间的圣坛上并不需要烛火长明，尤其在这种难堪的时刻，克劳德更希望自己可以被允许熄灭掉那些明晃晃地映照着一切的烛光。<br/>可惜邪神就连这一点小小的愿望都不肯满足。<br/>他生就一副兽类的竖瞳，邪性十足，在黑暗中视物反而更加游刃有余，烛火于他而言更像是一种增强情趣的小手段：烛光让修女的每一分小表情都无所遁形。<br/>如同天堂引路灯一般神圣的烛火中，纯洁的修女跪在圣坛前，顺从地舔吮男人的阴茎。白日里捧着圣经与十字架的柔白的双手，这时正如同捧着圣物一般，小心翼翼地捧着沉甸甸的紫胀的阴茎。<br/>男人的性器太大了，即使抵到了喉咙深处也无法全部吞入。仿佛是为了补偿，克劳德时而吐出冠头，安抚似的舔舐那一截得不到照顾的根部。男人的体毛有些硬刺刺的，刮蹭在嘴角和脸侧，有一点刺痛，有一点痒。<br/>情液沾在脸侧，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角滑落，将素净的小脸染得乱七八糟。<br/>那张向来缺乏表情的漂亮面庞，此刻密布红云，呈现出痛苦与愉悦交织的迷离神情，如同被情欲浇灌盛开的花朵。<br/>过去他是教堂花园里清晨半开的小百合，如今却变成邪神胯下娇艳放浪的红玫瑰。<br/>长时间的口交，半疲软的性器在口中逐渐膨胀，对这张小嘴造成了不小的负担。它已经变得红润欲滴，像被人热情地吻肿了。<br/>跪在男人胯下，自然是被迫的。尽管迷蒙的蓝眸中多少还残留着几分未褪去的不甘和厌恶，身体仍旧顺从地承受男人的欲望。<br/>这样主动的服务似乎还不够，男人的大手扣在脑后，头巾早已扯下，皮手套揪住金色的发丝，不时按住修女的脑袋来一个深喉。<br/>比起第一次，克劳德已经熟练了许多，知道好好地收起牙齿，知道应该怎样尽可能打开喉咙，避免让自己受伤。<br/>第一回他毫无防备，喉咙肿痛了一整天，连喝水都成了变相的折磨。神父和年长的修女关切地询问的情况，他只敢谎称是受了凉。<br/>事实上，让这样的巨物在口中肆虐，无论怎样都不可能感觉舒服。但在生理性的反胃和排斥之外，克劳德居然仍旧能感觉出一丝满足的欣慰。<br/>这太荒唐了，简直不可理喻，克劳德难堪地闭紧了眼睛，不敢让对方觉察出半分异样的情绪。<br/>他明明应该是抗拒的，应该是痛恨的，恨到恨不得想杀了对方。如果他拥有足够的力量，就应该挣脱掌控，站起来，和这个强奸自己的家伙来一场男人之间的决斗，而不是像一个下贱的妓女，跪在地上，饥渴地为对方口交。<br/>是的，饥渴。<br/>被按着头为男人口交，干呕的冲动一阵阵泛上来，在被折辱的难堪与痛苦之外，竟然还隐隐涌动着几分难言的渴望。<br/>年轻的身体在叫嚣着不满足，想要被什么东西狠狠地填满，狠狠地抽插，让窄小的穴道被摩擦到灼烧。肠壁被碾平，被粗暴的动作刮蹭得刺痛，但巨大的快感也如影随形。<br/>上面的嘴和下面的嘴，竟然说不清哪一张更需要被填满。肠道紧缩、纠缠，因为得不到性器的抚慰和填补，只能彼此蠕动摩挲，聊以慰藉，却只是加倍放大了空虚。<br/>幸好还有裙摆为下身稍做遮掩，否则他不断收紧的臀瓣、无声尖叫的渴望就会在男人的目光中一览无余。<br/>他怎么会变得这样淫荡、不知羞耻？<br/>仿佛是为了表彰他的卖力取悦，男人奖励般地释放在他口中。精液从嘴角流下来，克劳德尽力吞咽，但仍旧被呛到了。<br/>还来不及抹去面上的污秽，男人的身体再度压下来，另一只手也揪起他的领口，克劳德如遭电击，一下领悟了对方的意图。他惊恐地抓着男人的手腕哀求，“求求你，不要……”他抽噎着嗫嚅道，“我、我自己来……”<br/>他不能再失去一件长裙了。上一条被撕碎的长裙，他只敢在清晨偷偷烧掉，却找不到合适的借口对同伴解释，为何自己会丢失一条裙子。<br/>“或许是被别有用心的家伙偷走了吧。”年长的修女这样宽慰他。类似的事情在好几个教区都发生过，所以没有人放在心上。<br/>可要是同样的失踪案要是再发生一次，恐怕无法不引起旁人猜疑。<br/>衣裙萎顿，如同凋谢的花瓣。修女被赤身裸体抱到座位上，跨坐在男人大腿上。<br/>他背对着，看不见男人的表情。可是那精赤锐利的目光如有实质般，灼灼地钉在光裸的后背上，极具侵略性的气息笼罩在身周，令他浑身发软。<br/>来自身后的压迫感太强，粗壮的性器热烫地抵在入口，迫不及待要进入下一轮征伐。<br/>成年男性的力量感和占有欲，让克劳德本能地闪过逃跑的念头，可是腰部被紧紧地钳住了。<br/>大手嵌在细白的腰间，黑色皮质手套，托住因为情欲而浸染成桃粉色的身体，别有一派凌虐的色情感。贴得这样紧密，他当然能感觉到，修女身下的小口翕张，仿佛也在期待他的进入，期待由邪神给予的肉体的快乐。<br/>教堂的座椅并不宽，差不多全被男人粗壮的大腿占据了。克劳德膝盖几乎无处借力，甚至连曲起双腿的动作都变得格外费力。<br/>单凭他自己的力气，只能勉强支撑着前后扭动腰肢，让性器小幅度地在体内转动。与大开大合的挞伐比起来，这样的快感来得过于温吞，但也很温柔，是纯粹的细腻的舒爽，不掺杂半点疼痛，温酒般令人迷醉。<br/>可邪神怎么会满足于这种聊胜于无的骚动？<br/>腰间的大掌施力，托住少年的身体上下起伏。跪坐的体位让性器得以进入到更深处，撑开内里最隐秘的敏感带。没几下克劳德就支撑不住，哀哀地哭出了声，不知是因为快感亦或疼痛。<br/>在过度的性爱刺激中，大脑已经昏沉一片。那些自责、羞耻、罪恶感，在一次又一次的交缠中被撞得粉碎，可是仍旧留下那么一片若有似无的影子，沉默却坚持不懈地敲打着神经。<br/>克劳德垂着头，肩膀一抽一抽地抖动。<br/>祷告的信徒们坐在这个位置，或许无论如何都想象不到，那个美丽而安静的小修女，曾经在这里与男人放肆交合，大胆而放浪地扭动腰肢，主动地将男人的阴茎吞吃进身体。<br/>皮肉拍打的声浪回荡在空旷的教堂，圣子高高在上，无声地俯视着在情欲中颠簸的圣徒。<br/>然而男人已经不满足于修女的眼泪。他残忍地拧动艳红的乳头，蛊惑般地发出命令。<br/>“叫我的名字。”<br/>在圣子的注视下，修女用被情欲浸泡得酥软的声音，啜泣着呼唤邪神的名字。<br/>“萨、萨菲……萨菲罗斯！”<br/>萨菲罗斯无声地微笑，以更加激烈的性爱作为对听话孩子的奖励。</p>
<p>又一个销魂蚀骨的夜晚结束了。<br/>对于萨菲罗斯，只需要提起裤子，就可以恢复道貌岸然的模样，假装一切不曾发生。而克劳德脱力地萎顿在地，身上一片狼藉，股间更是凌乱不堪，被情欲的气味浸染得彻底。<br/>这一副被享用过度的淫乱模样，任谁都无法相信他居然是个修女。<br/>黑色皮靴在视线中停留稍许，很快就转换了方向。满意地欣赏过猎物被狩猎过后的姿态，萨菲罗斯准备离开了。不过作为一个体贴的狩猎者，在重新回归黑暗之前，他还留下了一句充满诚意的问候。<br/>“做个好梦，克劳德。”<br/>克劳德吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。<br/>片刻的震惊过后，他探出手，吃力地扯过圣坛边的烛台，用尽力气朝萨菲罗斯的背影掷去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>